Power
by lord-darkwater258
Summary: What if Sirius's death left Harry slightly unhinged, What if the pressure of senond year was a bit to much, what if he'd listened more at the end of first year. Dark Harry No Slash One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the plot however is a different matter.

* * *

(a/n) This is an idea that's been bugging me for while, so I've decided to put it as my first story. This is as I've just said my first attempt at writing a story so if you're going to complain please give me an idea of how to improve.

This is a one-shot.

* * *

Power

Death, death is natural, it's part of life he knew this, but it didn't mean he had to accept it. Sitting in the darkness of his room, no not his room, his prison. After all, what room has locks on the outside, but a prison cell.

"Why" he spoke. "Why Sirius, why did you leave me alone again" his voice was cold, dead, as if all life had been removed.

Standing, he walked over to a mirror on the wall, his usually vivid green eyes were dark, the light that shone there, extinguished. His jet black hair, always messy,. was even more so than usual.

His name was Harry Potter and he'd just returned to his relatives house for the summer. 'Weak', he thought ,sneering at his reflection, he then span and stalked across the room to his trunk, opening it, he dug to the bottom and pulled out several books.

Dropping them on his desk, he picked one at random as he sat down. Glancing at the title '_A beginners guide to the dark arts_' he smirked, 'a good way to begin a review' he thought, skipping past the intro. He'd removed the monitoring charms last summer, after all.

The fact that he owned those books was a fact about Harry not many knew, even less knew he used what he learnt in them, and fewer still knew he'd started as a second year.

The pressure he was under as the students shunned him was huge, this forced him to remember advice he'd been given in his first year, it wasn't meant to be advice but it was. 'There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it' this fit in with a lesson he'd learnt as a child 'to hide how much you truly know'.

"Now where are my test subjects" he muttered as he casually flicked his wand, causing the door to open.

* * *

(Downstairs)

"Now where are they, the kitchen of course" Harry to himself as he walked down the stairs, as he reached the bottom, the front door opened and Dudley entered.

"What are you doing freak" he called, seeing Harry's wand in his hand. The only reply he got was a single word "Imperio", commanding Dudley into the kitchen, he followed, where he bound his aunt and uncle in ropes.

Pulling out his book he began reading ignoring the noise the relatives were making, after a minute or two he put it down and raised his wand pointing it at Dudley, he muttered "ossis fragmen", a yellow light flashed for a second, followed by a horrific crack. That done, he nodded satisfied, and went back to his book.

This routine continued thought most of the summer as he steadily moved through his books, he only stopped when a letter from the order came telling him that he was coming to Grimmald Place at the end of July, sighing, he packed most of his things away.

* * *

(Time skip: July 31st 10pm)

Harry sighed again, the only good thing about going to Grimmald Place was the library and if anyone says anything about my change in attitude it's Sirius death's fault, his musing was abruptly cut-off as a series of sharp cracking sounds invaded the silence, sighing again, he stood up and walked toward the sounds.

* * *

(living room)

Walking into the room, Harry saw Tonks back was to the door, pulling out his wand he poked her in the back with it, causing her to tense. He spoke out loud so the others could hear him.

"What colour was your hair first time we met?" he asked her, causing Moody to smirk and the others to jump.

"Purple then pink" Tonks muttered in reply, Harry simply pocketed his wand.

"Constant vigilance Tonks" he said, smirking at her as he walked past, causing Moody to laugh and Tonks hair to go red in anger.

"How are we going?" he questioned the group as Kingsley and Lupin came in with his trunk.

"Portkey" Moody answered holding out a frayed rope, which everyone grabbed.

* * *

(12 Grimmald place)

Landing in the hall Harry grinned as he landed on his feet, it quickly disappeared as he remembered where he was, Sirius's house, he'd buried all this pain and guilt but being here, it was infinitely harder to ignore.

Taking a few deep breaths he suppressed his emotions, letting himself be guided upstairs, he went straight to bed.

* * *

(Next morning)

Waking up is usually unpleasant, waking to an ear-splitting screech and something bouncing on your bed, even more so.

"Harry, Harry wake up" screeched Hermione, as Ron started tugging at his arm. Sitting up, Harry glared at them, which they ignored.

"Breakfast Harry" yelled Ron. Sighing, Harry got up and followed them downstairs, during breakfast he ignored everyone and after he'd finished went straight to the library.

This continued for two weeks before his friends had had enough. They cornered him in the library and tried to force him to talk.

"Harry, talk to us, we're your friends you can't ignore us forever" Ginny said, after pulling his book away, which simply earned her a glare.

"What's so interesting anyway?" Ron continued, picking up the book and looking at the title "Advanced dark arts" he read out loud. "Harry you can't be serious, the dark arts?".

Another glare answered this question and Harry, reaching for another book, was stopped as Hermione slapped his hand away. Harry sighed and spoke for the first time in weeks.

"Look guys, this isn't a game, Sirius's death made that extra clear to me. I'm training hard to make sure that something like that doesn't happen again, and as for the dark arts, well ever heard the expression to fight fire with fire."

"But Harry" Hermione began "why didn…" before Harry interrupted, "Why didn't you tell us it's because you aren't ready, you can't accept it yet. Dumbledore can, he doesn't like it, but he can accept it, that why he won't intervene"

"Dumbledore knows?" asked Ron. Harry nodded "then we'll learn to".

"No" Harry said, while shaking his head. "You're not ready to study the dark arts, you have to know true loss, you haven't, hopefully you won't, if you try the darkness will consume you" with that, he picked up his book and started reading ignoring them again. 'Sorry guys I have to do this part alone' he thought.

'At least I won't be weak anymore, I'll have the power to make sure no-one suffers any more',

* * *

****

Omake

She was being ignored lately, she didn't like that, so gathering herself up, she jumped in the air, and flew out the window. Muttering about stupid masters, books, and no one paying any attention to her, Before spinning in midair, and firing an enormous, pile of crap, over the Dursleys whole car, nodding and vanishing, in a yellow flash.

Back in his room, Harry stared after Hedwig in shock, before shaking his head, whispering to himself,

'that's certainly something you don't see everyday', and going back to work.

* * *

I had to add that somewhere, and it was way to short, to be a story of its own.

* * *

(a/n) So what did you think let me know bye for now.


End file.
